


come back in my world

by hobiwink



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Chaptered, Fluff and Angst, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Lee Taeyong Are cousins, Mild Language, another fic of mine that has been rotting in my files for almost a year now, donghyuck is an only child, heartbreaker!mark lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiwink/pseuds/hobiwink
Summary: Mark Lee tends to break hearts. When he breaks the heart of Lee Donghyuck’s best friend, Na Jaemin, Donghyuck decides to take matters into his own hands.Or, in other words, Donghyuck tries to get back at Mark for Jaemin.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so let me give a lil background of this fic: this has been sitting in my files for so long and when i checked it to write a new fic, i found that i already had the whole plot written up lmao?? and it'd be a waste to just leave it so here it is!
> 
> title is from nct 127's back 2 u! but this fic's kinda inspired by heartbreaker
> 
> note that this is my first time writing a chaptered fic so pls bare with me :( i promise i'll finish it and write it in the best way i can! (bc i have too many unfinished fics !1!!!1 and i really like this one)
> 
> i hope u stay with me thru this long ass ride!
> 
> enoy ^-^

The loud echo of the doorbell that rings throughout the house wakes Donghyuck up. He stirs in his bed and opens an eye, checking the digital clock beside his bed. It’s only two fifteen am, and it’s completely dark outside his window. Who the hell would come to his house at this time of the night?

 

Donghyuck is alone in his house right now since his parents decided to go on a short vacation. It can’t be his parents at the door because his mom sent him a text earlier saying that they’ve arrived in Jeju already, and that Donghyuck should go check if he locked the doors.

 

He contemplates ignoring it, but the doorbell rings out again. Sighing loudly, Donghyuck gets up from his bed and heads downstairs. He stretches his arms over his head and yawns. He passes by the light switch and flicks it on.

 

When he arrives at the door, the doorbell rings again and the person on the other side of the door knocks loudly.

 

_Maybe it’s a thief? But who in the world would rob a house by knocking…_ Donghyuck thinks, still half asleep.

 

In an attempt to be protect himself, he grabs the umbrella beside the door and holds it out in front of him. He unlocks the door and slowly opens it, only to reveal a shaking figure.

 

Donghyuck drops the umbrella. “Jaemin?”

 

“Hyuck,” Jaemin steps inside.

 

“What’s wrong?” Donghyuck frowns and pulls Jaemin closer inside. He shuts the door, locks it, and leads Jaemin to the kitchen table, sitting down with him.

 

“I-“ Jaemin hiccups.

 

“Hold on,” Donghyuck stands to get a glass of water and hands it to the other boy. He sits back down next to him.

 

“What happened?”

 

“M-Mark,” Is all Jaemin says.

 

Donghyuck frowns deeply. “Did he do anything to you?”

 

“I-“ Jaemin gulps down some water. “He broke up with me?”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I-I don’t know either, Hyuck.” Jaemin sniffs and wipes his tears with the sleeve of his sweater.

 

“But, you guys were going so well. What happened?”

 

“Dunno. We were just laughing together and then he suddenly says that he can’t do ‘this’ with _me_ anymore.”

 

When Jaemin first told Donghyuck that he was dating Mark, Donghyuck wasn’t very happy with the news. Mark was known in their school for being a heartbreaker. He dates around and breaks the relationship off after a few months. Because of this, his reputation isn’t so great. Though, a lot of people – especially those whom he dated – would say that Mark is a sweetheart. Maybe that’s what makes the people that he dated so heartbroken; he gives people a perfect image of himself and ruins it afterwards, making it hard for those people to accept that Mark – the Mark who’s so kind and pure – had harshly dumped them. Once in a while, Donghyuck would see Mark hanging around one person and a few months later, he’d see that person in his class or at the school cafeteria with tears running down their cheeks – that’s when he knows that Mark had already broken it off with them. Then, he spots Mark with a different person not more than two weeks later. It’s like a cycle – everyone in their school knows about this, yet girls and boys still find themselves going out with Mark even if they know they’ll end up heartbroken.

 

That’s why Donghyuck didn’t like it when Jaemin told him about Mark. He knew that there was a huge possibility that all those things would happen to his best friend, too. But, when he saw the couple together, Jaemin seemed really happy – and Mark seemed genuine with his actions. So, he decided to give it a chance. To give Mark a chance. Donghyuck thought that maybe, just maybe, Jaemin would be the one to change Mark – Jaemin’s an amazing person and has the capability to do that. But now, seeing Jaemin sitting beside him with puffy eyes and fat tears rolling down his cheeks – Donghyuck thinks that he was so wrong.

 

Donghyuck pulls Jaemin closer to him and wraps his arms around the boy. “Oh, Jaemin.”

 

“I don’t understand. Everything felt perfect with him, and he suddenly breaks it off like that.” Jaemin sobs into Donghyuck’s shirt.

 

“Do you think it’s my fault, Hyuck?” He asks.

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “No, no. I don’t know why he would do that. You’re the kindest person ever.”

 

“Maybe he got bored with me. Or maybe I did something he didn’t like.”

 

“Did he not give an explanation?” Donghyuck rubs Jaemin’s shoulder, comforting him.

 

“No, he just said that he couldn’t do it anymore and left me. Alone. In the middle of nowhere. I had a hard time finding my way here.”

 

“What the fuck?” Donghyuck frowns. He pulls Jaemin closer to him, “He’s an asshole.”

 

“Mark’s never been like that. He always walks me home when we end up being out late.” Jaemin separates from Donghyuck’s hold and takes another gulp from the glass of water. “He wasn’t like the Mark that I knew. It’s like he was a whole different person.”

 

Donghyuck clenches his fist tightly. “I can’t believe him. Anything could’ve happened to you out there.”

 

Jaemin runs his fingers through his hair, “I don’t know where I went wrong. Is it my fault?” He looks up at Donghyuck, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

 

“No,” Donghyuck pulls Jaemin into a hug again, “I’m sure you did nothing wrong. Mark’s the asshole here.”

 

“I still can’t believe it. I don’t want to believe that it was him who dumped me and left me alone in the middle of the night. He’s too nice for that.”

 

“He _was_. He’s a fucking asshole now.” Donghyuck glares at nothing, “I’ll get back at him for you.”

 

Jaemin protests, “Hyuck, you don’t have to-“

 

Donghyuck cuts him off, “You don’t deserve to be hurt this bad, Jaemin.”

 

“Hyuck,” Jaemin pulls away, resting his hand on the other boy’s shoulder, “You don’t have to do anything. I’ll be okay.”

 

Donghyuck stops himself from telling Jaemin that he knew that there was a big chance that things would end like this when Jaemin decided to go on that date with Mark. “He’s broken so many hearts already. A few of my other friends, and you. My best friend. Mark needs to learn his lesson.”

 

Jaemin sighs, “How are you gonna do it then?”

 

“Simple,” Donghyuck shrugs, “He’ll get a taste of his own medicine. I’ll break his heart.”

 

“Hyuck…” Jaemin tries to argue, but it’s pointless anyway. Once his best friend has a goal set in his mind, he’ll do anything to make it happen. That’s what seems to be happening right now. Donghyuck is one persistent boy.

 

“You don’t have to get involved in this, Jaemin.” Donghyuck looks at the said boy intently.

 

Jaemin sighs, hesitating. “Whatever you’ll do, don’t do anything too bad – I don’t want you to get hurt too.”

 

“Don’t worry about me.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes jokingly. “I just hate seeing you like this. And I hate that Mark keeps on going around breaking other people’s hearts like it’s nothing. I don’t get why people still date him despite his reputation.”

 

Jaemin hums. “When I first met Mark, he was really nice. He was nothing like what I saw today. He treated me nicely and was really kind. He’s everything that you’d ask for in a guy. No wonder people – people like me – still end up liking him.”

 

Donghyuck snorts, “And he could’ve been just playing with all those girls and guys that he’s dated.”

 

Jaemin frowns, “You don’t know everything that happens, Hyuck. You’ve only heard things from my side. And honestly, I knew that he was genuine when we started dating. I just don’t know what went wrong.”

 

Jaemin is too much of an angel for this world. He’s too understanding. Despite having his heart broken by Mark, he still manages to be considerate towards the said guy. The boy is too fragile. Mark had the responsibility of taking care of him as his boyfriend, but the older boy just blew it all off. Jaemin’s too nice that it breaks Donghyuck’s heart when he sees the other like this because he doesn’t deserve it. He only deserves the best in the world.

 

“Still,” Donghyuck leans back on his seat, “I don’t like him. I honestly thought that maybe you would be able to change him sine you’re that kind of person. But no, he just broke your heart. And I hate him for that.”

 

 “I guess I understand. Anyways, can I stay over for tonight?”

 

“Anything for you.” Donghyuck smiles.

 

 

 

Donghyuck lies on the right side of the bed while Jaemin’s on the other side – they’ve always had sleepovers at each other’s houses, and this was always their position.

 

Jaemin is already deep in sleep while Donghyuck lies wide awake. He turns on his side, facing the window. He wonders how he’ll be able to get closer to Mark in order to start his plan. It’s not like he can ask for Mark’s number from Jaemin – the boy is already being obviously reluctant about Donghyuck’s plan. The younger boy doubts that Jaemin would even consider helping him. He’s too kind for that, even if Mark broke him badly.

 

Thinking about it now, Donghyuck can just let it go – Jaemin seems like he’s going to be fine, anyways. But if nothing makes Mark realize how much of an asshole he is, he might just continue being a heartbreaker forever. A year ago, Renjun was crying over Mark to Jaemin and Donghyuck. The boy grimaces at the memory. He doesn’t want it to happen to any of his other friends. It’s just right to teach Mark a lesson, and Donghyuck insists on being the one who does it.

 

Whatever plan he comes up with, Donghyuck makes sure that he will go through with it. He’ll make sure that Mark feels what Jaemin felt – what those other people that he dated had felt when he broke their hearts. Mark Lee won’t even dare and try to break another person’s heart – not after Donghyuck breaks _his_ heart.

 

 

 

 

 

The last class for the day has just come to an end, and Donghyuck’s hands are stacked with homeworks and readings that he needs to get finished by tomorrow. He groans internally. _Damn teachers who think that they’re the only subject that the students are taking._ He decides to go to the library today – Jaemin has dance practice right after class so he can’t be with Donghyuck, and the latter doesn’t want to be alone in his house again today.

 

Donghyuck arrives at the library and he goes to sit down on the nearest vacant table he sees when something at the corner, almost hidden by a shelf, catches his eye.

 

There sits Mark Lee, alone, with a big textbook in front of him.

 

Donghyuck smirks to himself and makes his way towards the boy.

 

“Can I sit here?”

 

Mark looks up at the sound of the voice interrupting him from his reading. “Sure.” He nods.

 

Donghyuck pulls out the chair across Mark and sits down. He sets his backpack on the chair beside him and starts to bring out his notes. He discreetly looks at Mark and sees that the boy is reading the book with clear focus written on his face.

 

He flips open his own textbook and starts to read.

 

A few minutes into his reading, Donghyuck drops his head on his textbook and groans. Sitting near Mark was not a good idea because he can’t focus at all. He sighs and sits back up, only to find Mark looking at him curiously.

 

“Uh,”

 

“Are you alright?” Mark asks him.

 

“Oh, yeah. I just can’t understand what I’m reading.”  Donghyuck nods his head towards his textbook.

 

“Can I see it?”

 

Donghyuck turns the textbook around and slides it across the table. Mark looks into it.

 

“Photosynthesis reaction?”

 

Donghyuck hums, “Yeah, there’s so much stuff going on. I can’t seem to get it.”

 

Mark looks at him and shrugs, “I can explain it to you, if you’d like.”

 

A smile creeps up on Donghyuck’s face. Mark would think that it’s just because Donghyuck is glad to have someone explain the lesson to him, but it’s for another reason.

 

“That would be great!” Donghyuck moves to the other side of the table and takes the seat next to Mark.

 

“So, what don’t you understand?”

 

Donghyuck leans over to get a look at the textbook and points to a part of the illustration. “This part. It’s confusing me.”

 

Mark takes a look at it and nods. “Okay, here’s how it goes…” He continues to explain the concept of the reaction and Donghyuck nods along.

 

It’s perfect. He didn’t even need to effort on anything, Donghyuck thinks. It just came naturally to him. It’s like the universe was siding with him on his plan to break Mark’s heart. He’s got ahold of the older boy now – he just needs to be closer to him.

 

“Do you get it?”  


“Yeah,” Donghyuck smiles at the other.

 

“Oh, okay.” Mark adjusts his glasses on his nose. “I thought my explanation was all over the place.”

 

“No, no,” Donghyuck shakes his head. “You did great, it’s all clear to me now!”

 

Mark’s hand comes up to rub the back of his neck. “Thanks.” He says.

 

Donghyuck hides his smile. It seems like Mark is a little awkward with compliments.

 

“Thanks for explaining it well.” Then, it’s as if a light bulb suddenly lit up brightly next to Donghyuck’s head. “Can I treat you out some time? As thanks?”

 

Mark looks a little surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. “Oh, uh, sure.”

 

Donghyuck suddenly sits up straight. “Right! I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Donghyuck.”

 

“I know,” Mark smiles. “You’re Jaemin’s best friend. And I’m Mark.”

 

At the mention of his best friend’s name, Donghyuck almost laughs bitterly. But, he decides to act clueless.

 

“Yeah! I know you, of course.” He says. Mark’s expression changes and opens his mouth to say something, but Donghyuck beats him to it.

 

“Anyways, can I have your number? So we can arrange the date and time?” Donghyuck brings out his phone from his pocket and Mark does the same.

 

“Sure,” They exchange phones and put in their numbers. Donghyuck adds a heart to beside his name when he saves the contact.

 

“Here.” Donghyuck returns Mark’s phone.

 

“I have to go now,” Donghyuck gets up from his seat and stuffs his things inside his bag.

 

“I’ll see you around, Mark.” He smiles sweetly at the other and makes his way towards the front of the library.

 

 

 

 

 

“I think I got it, Jaemin.”

 

“ _What d’ya mean?_ ” Jaemin asks from the other end of the line.

 

“I got Mark’s number.” Donghyuck says into the phone. He grabs his keys from his pocket and opens the front door.

 

“ _And how did you do that?_ ”

 

“We saw each other at the library and he helped me out with biology. I offered to treat him as thanks.” Donghyuck drops his bag on the couch and sits down.

 

Jaemin sighs loudly, “ _You’re still pushing through with your plan?_ ”

 

“Of course,” Donghyuck grins. “When I want something, I’ll get it.”

 

“ _I know._ ” Donghyuck can almost hear Jaemin rolling his eyes. “ _You’re always too persistent._ ”

 

“It’s a good trait, isn’t it?” Donghyuck laughs.

  
“ _Not when you’re pursuing bad things._ ”

 

“Oh, c’mon. I’m only planning to break Mark’s heart because he broke yours. The two negatives cancel out each other.”

 

Jaemin scoffs, “ _You talk too much._ ”

 

Donghyuck laughs, “That’s all I wanted to say. Anyways, how are you doing, Jaemin?”

 

“ _I’m fine._ ” He can hear Jaemin moving around.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“ _Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been doing better._ ”

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“ _Yes._ ” Jaemin feigns annoyance, “ _I’ll get over it soon enough. I have to go now, Hyuck. I’ll talk to you later._ ”

 

“M’kay. Bye, Jaem.”

 

Donghyuck goes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water while scrolling through his contacts, finding Mark’s name. Now would be a good time to text him. He finds Mark’s number, saved as ‘mark lee’ with a smiley emoticon next to it. _Cute_ , Donghyuck thinks.

 

He taps Mark’s name on the screen to send him a message.

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 8:22 pm_

hi mark! it’s donghyuck

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 8:24 pm_

hey donghyuck

haha why’d you save your name with a heart?

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 8:25 pm_

it’s cute right!!

i just wanted to ask you when you’re free

so i can treat you

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 8:26 pm_

it is :)

i’m free on fridays and saturdays

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 8:27 pm_

there’s a nice cafe near our school

do you wanna go on friday?

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 8:27 pm_

sure!

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 8:28 pm_

okay~ i’ll see u mark **♡**

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 8:30 pm_

see you too, donghyuck

 

Was the heart a little too overboard? Maybe not. Donghyuck might as well hint on his intentions unless he wants Mark to be completely clueless. A simple heart would be a subtle way of showing interest, right? The older boy’s not dense, for sure.

 

Donghyuck goes up to his room and lies on his bed. Everything is going so well for him. He didn’t expect it to be this easy to befriend Mark. He’s got everything in line and just needs to make sure that Mark will fall for him undeniably. It seems like it’s not that hard to catch the boy’s interest, anyways, seeing that he’s dated various people and doesn’t particularly seem to have a type. Maybe he falls for those nice ones – just like Jaemin. Donghyuck just needs to act a little more angelic and he’ll have Mark’s heart. Once that happens, he’ll date Mark for a few months and break it off with him before Mark does. He’ll make sure that Mark will feel the same heartbreak that Jaemin felt.

 

All these thoughts run around Donghyuck’s mind and soon enough, it’s already near midnight. He feels both mentally and physically tired, so he decides to get some sleep. He locks his phone, puts it on his nightstand, and closes his eyes. Not more than a minute later, he’s already in a deep slumber and snoring lightly.

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Donghyuck wakes up a little early. Stretching his arms, he decides that he’s in a good mood today. It doesn’t take him as long as usual to get out of bed and take a shower.

 

Not more than half an hour later, he gets out of the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders and phone in his hand.

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 7:13 am_

good morning mark!

While going down the stairs, he puts on a shirt. He hears the usual ding of his phone, notifying him of a text, while preparing a bowl of cereal.

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 7:15 am_

good morning

isn’t it a bit too early to be up already?

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 7:16 am_

nope~ and im in a good mood today!

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 7:16 am_

thats great :)

have a great day donghyuck :)

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 7:17 am_

you too mark~

Donghyuck grins as he presses the send button. He sets his phone down and washes his bowl in the sink. Only because he’s in such a good mood today.

 

Once he’s done, he grabs his bag and shuts the front door behind him and heads to school. It’s only 7:30 in the morning – he still has half an hour before classes start. The boy walks with a little skip in his steps.

 

When he’s about to get to the intersection, strangely enough, he bumps into someone. Donghyuck’s about to apologize when he looks up and sees Mark staring at him, mirroring his surprised reaction.

 

“Oh, Mark!”

 

Mark smiles sheepishly. “Good morning? I’m sorry for bumping into you.”

 

“No, no – it’s fine.” Donghyuck shakes his head. The traffic light behind Mark turns green. He grabs the older boy’s arm and leads him to cross the street.

 

Donghyuck looks at him curiously and asks, “Do you live around here?”

 

“Yeah, just a few steps down there.” Mark nods his head towards the street behind them.

 

What a coincidence, Donghyuck thinks. He was lucky enough yesterday that he was able to meet Mark without making any effort, but now it became even better. The closer Mark is, the easier it’ll be for Donghyuck. Really, he must’ve done something good in his past life for the universe to be siding with him right now. Maybe he won’t be as lucky in his next life, seeing as his intentions with Mark aren’t so pure.

 

“Oh, I live around here too! Funny that we’ve only seen each other now.” Donghyuck frowns. “Or maybe it’s because I woke up early today,” He adds.

 

Mark laughs. “Do you usually wake up late?”

 

“No, I woke up _extra_ early,” The younger playfully rolls his eyes.

 

And, once again, just like a character in a comic book, it’s as if a light bulb appeared above Donghyuck’s head.

 

“This is actually great! Maybe we can go to school together a few times every week?” Donghyuck tells Mark with a hopeful glint in his eyes. The universe is opening another door for him. He pats himself mentally in the back for his mind.

 

“Oh,” Mark laughs, rather a little awkwardly. “Why not?”

 

Donghyuck genuinely erupts in cheers and skips ahead. The stars are aligning for him, he thinks. Mark looks at him unknowingly, amused.

 

“Great! I’ll wake up earlier from now on,” The younger boy smiles. He looks ahead and sees their school school’s main gate, packed with a bunch of sleepy high school students. Clearly, they didn’t wake up in a good mood today like Donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck loops his arm with Mark’s, “Since we just live near each other, how about we go to that cafe after school?” He asks with pleading eyes. They enter the school gates and stop in front of the stairs.

 

“Hm,” Mark pauses for a while. “I think I’m free for today, so sure.”

 

Donghyuck smiles widely. “Alright, see you later, Mark!” He waves goodbye to the older boy and heads to his first class. When he arrives at the room, his smile drops. Smiling for such a long time made his cheeks and jaw hurt. While scanning the room, however, he sees Jaemin at the back of the room and once again – puts on a big smile – and approaches him. He’s in a good mood today, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 2:45 pm_

mark mark mark!

i just got out of class~ where can we meet?

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 2:47 pm_

hey, i just got out too

where are you? i’ll just go there

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 2:48 pm_

at the main gate~

see you!

 

A few minutes later, Donghyuck sees Mark heading down the stairs and looking around.

 

“Mark!” The younger boy calls Mark over, waving at him.

 

Mark waves back and smiles at Donghyuck, his cheeks bunching up. Donghyuck notices this.

 

When Mark comes close enough, Donghyuck reaches out to pinch his cheeks, but the other steps back and laughs awkwardly.

 

Donghyuck pouts at him, “Your cheeks are so cute.” He says truthfully.

“Thanks?” Mark noticeably avoids Donghyuck’s eyes.

 

The younger boy almost wants to roll his eyes on the spot. Is this how Mark makes people fall for him? It’s not like he hasn’t heard that line a few hundred times already. Whatever kind of act that Mark’s putting up, Donghyuck isn’t falling for it.

 

“Let’s go. The cafe isn’t too far from here.” Donghyuck grabs Mark’s arm and drags him outside of the gate.

 

 

They enter the cafe and they’re immediately surrounded by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. There’s not a lot of people in the cafe at the moment – only the two baristas behind the counter and two or three students scattered around, typing away on their laptops.

 

Donghyuck heads to the counter first without looking at the menu, ready to order, as he often comes to this cafe. He doesn’t even need to tell the barista what he’s going to order.

 

The barista greets him and asks, “Hey Donghyuck. The usual?”

 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck nods.

 

The barista motions at Mark and says, “And for your friend over there...?”

 

“Oh,” Donghyuck looks at Mark who’s looking at the cafe menu. “Ready to order, Mark?” He asks.

 

“Just a sec,” It takes a short while before Mark turns to the barista. “One caramel macchiato, please.”

 

The barista types the order in.

 

Mark is about to grab his wallet when Donghyuck stops him. “It’s my treat, remember?”

 

The older boy’s eyebrows pinch together. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Mark. As thanks for helping me ace my bio test today.” Donghyuck laughs gently.

 

Mark’s eyes widen and his lips stretch into a small smile. “You did?”

 

Donghyuck nods. “If not for you!” He says while handing over the money to the barista. “Thanks, Doyoung.” He smiles at him.

 

The two boys head over to a table and take their seats. “Congrats on acing the test.” Mark tells him as they set their bags down.

 

“Eh, it’s just a short test, but still, thank you.” The younger boy leans back on his seat. “Anyways, tell me more about yourself. I’ve heard about you a lot of times but I don’t really _know_ you, yet.”

 

Mark rests his cheek on his palm and asks, “What about me?”

 

 “ASL?” Donghyuck asks while looking at him seriously. Mark’s face twists into a state of confusion before the younger boy bursts in laughter.

 

“I’m kidding,” He breathes in deeply, breathless from the laughing. “Like, when’s your birthday? What color do you like? Favorite fruit? Favorite ice cream flavor? Things you dislike? Favorite memory as a child? Which university are you going to next year?”

 

Mark looks a bit taken aback and laughs. “That’s too many questions to answer all at once.”

 

“Answer whatever you want and don’t answer whatever you don’t like.” Donghyuck shrugs.

 

“You gotta tell me about yourself, too, after I do, though.”

 

Donghyuck nods in agreement.

 

“Well, for starters, I was born on the 2nd of August in 1999-“

 

Donghyuck cuts him off. “1999? You- you’re literally an oldie.”

 

“You’re literally a year younger than me.” Mark’s facial expression twists into an unpleasant one, which Donghyuck laughs loudly at. He lets out a loud snort and the older boy starts to laugh too. The other students in the cafe glare at them and someone shushes them harshly. The two boys hold their giggles, faces red.

 

“’M Sorry,” Donghyuck says while giggling quietly. “Anyone born in the 20th century is a fossil to me.”

 

Mark gapes at him and says, “You’re a- a zygote.”

 

Donghyuck cackles and gets hushed by one of the students again. “I can’t believe you called me that with a serious look on your face.”

 

Mark presses his lips together in an attempt to keep his laughs in. “I didn’t know what else to say,”

 

“Anyways,” The younger boy breathes in humorously. “Back to the topic. Go on.”

 

“Ah, right,”

 

Before Mark could start, Doyoung brings their cups to their table and tells them, “Enjoy your drinks.” He leaves the two students back to their own business.

 

“But, Donghyuck,” Mark says.

 

“Hm?”

 

Mark hesitates. “Can I just ask...”

 

Donghyuck removes the straw from between his lips and looks at the other boy and asks, “What is it, Mark?”

 

Mark sighs before continuing, “Are you not bothered about me being your best friend’s ex?”

 

Donghyuck stares at him. What is he supposed to say? This situation never came across his mind as he didn’t even need to come up with a plan before they naturally met – well, a bit with his pushing, but he’s convinced that the universe put Mark in that library at that time for him.

 

He remembers that Mark was asking him a question. Right.

 

“Ah, well, Jaemin’s already moving on. I’m sure he’s gonna be better. It’s no trouble for me. You probably had your reasons and I won’t push it.” Does Mark have his reasons?

 

Mark looks at him unsurely. “You sure? I’m just really sorry. Honestly, I didn’t want to hurt him.”

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “Yes, Mark. Now, don’t make the mood so gloomy. Back with the questions!” He grins.

 

“What was that again? Ah, my favorite color is blue, I guess, and I like cookies and cream. I don’t really like green tea and,” He pauses and takes a sip of his drink, “The most fun I’ve had as a child was when my cousin, Taeyong, sneaked me out to watch gigs of the local bands we liked.”

 

Donghyuck nods, clearly listening intently. “You’ve got to have an amazing memory to remember those questions.”

 

Mark laughs at this.

 

Maybe his intentions with Mark aren’t so good, but what’s the harm in getting to know him? Donghyuck thinks that if he’s gonna do this, then he might as well make it worthwhile. And that’s what’s important – the little details that Donghyuck will learn about Mark, it’s what’ll get him to break the older boy’s heart.

 

“I still don’t know what uni to go to, but I’m sure that I want to study music.” Mark plays with his straw.

 

The younger boy perks up and looks at Mark. “You like music?” Something similar about them, Donghyuck thinks.

 

Mark laughs at his sudden reaction. “Yeah, of course. It’s the one constant thing in my life that I enjoy.”

 

“I like music too. More on singing actually.”

 

“Really?” Mark looks at him fondly. “You’d have to show me one time.”

 

Donghyuck grins, “Of course! Do you sing, too?”

 

“Not a lot, but I do compose.”

 

The younger boy looks at Mark impressively. “I’d have to be on one of your songs, then!”

 

Mark’s eyes seem to glint with genuine excitement. “Will you?”

 

“Why not? I’m sure you’re amazing at that.” Truth be told, Donghyuck has heard Jaemin talk about how talented Mark is in music, but not particularly in composing. Knowing his best friend’s judgement, the boy in front Donghyuck right now must be really good. And speaking as someone who loves music, he’s wholeheartedly interested in their current conversation.

 

The older boy starts to jump in his seat, anticipating their possible project. “That’s great! I’d have to hear your voice soon so I can write a song that would fit you.”

 

Mark seems to be really excited about this, Donghyuck thinks. He must love making music a lot. He’s not that much different from Donghyuck, apparently.

 

“Promise, I will.” Donghyuck smiles.

 

Too early to be making promises in a temporary relationship, he thinks. Too late to take it back, though – his words got ahead of him before he could think.

 


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is a bit annoyed and Mark is just shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the update took so long T_T
> 
> also happy birthday lee jeno u got a special mention here <3

As Donghyuck gathers his things, he looks at the time to find that it’s only half past seven in the morning. Hopefully, Mark hasn’t left his house yet.

 

The day before, after they had their drinks at the cafe, they dropped by the playground near their school. They talked about a variety of things – about Donghyuck mostly, since he didn’t have a chance to talk about himself at the cafe, and Mark complained that he should know something about the other boy, too, other than the fact that he’s Na Jaemin’s best friend and that he’s probably good at singing. Other than that, Mark told him mostly about his cousin, Taeyong, of how he has always taken care of Mark, of the bands that they grew up liking together, and a lot of other things. Clearly, Taeyong’s very close to Mark – their relationship could probably rival that of siblings’, Donghyuck thinks.

 

It was only a short while before too many kids arrived and the place started being too loud, making it hard for them to talk over the loud screeches and cries of the children. So, they decided to call it a day and walked home together. Donghyuck was able to stop by outside Mark’s house for a short while. Now, he’s making his way to the same house before heading to school.

 

Just as he arrives, the front door opens and there appears Mark, looking for something inside his bag. He shuts the door behind his back and finally grabs ahold of his phone, zips his bag closed, and makes his way down the pathway. It’s only then that he sees Donghyuck waving at him with a big smile on his face, only a few feet away from the front lawn.

 

Mark looks a bit surprised. “Donghyuck! What are you doing here?”

 

The younger boy laughs at his startled expression and says, “I thought it would be nice to walk to school together today. You don’t mind, right?”

 

Mark continues to make his way to the sidewalk until he’s beside Donghyuck.

 

“Of course not. I thought you usually wake up a bit late, though?”

 

They start making their way to the same intersection where they saw each other yesterday.

 

“Maybe I woke up early for you,” Donghyuck says, with a false lilt to his voice.

 

Mark clears his throat and looks at the ground. “You didn’t have to, though.”

 

The younger boy shrugs and says, “It’s fine. I don’t mind waking up a little earlier if I have you to walk with to school.”

 

Donghyuck side eyes the older boy and notices that he’s blushing and pretending to scratch his ear in a poor attempt to hide its redness. He almost snorts at the sight of it.

 

Shrugging away his thoughts, he grabs Mark’s arm and loops his own with it. Mark’s head snaps to Donghyuck’s direction, surprised by his actions.

 

_When is he not surprised?_ Donghyuck thinks.

 

“Besides, I’m getting a bit tired of walking to school alone all the time. More than a decade of lonely morning walks – imagine that.”

 

Mark asks, “Doesn’t Jaemin walk with you?”

 

Donghyuck shakes his head, “Nah, he lives at the other side of the town. You haven’t been to his house before?” He looks at Mark strangely.

 

“Oh – I have. I forgot about that.”

 

They stop at the intersection, the light being red at the time.

 

Donghyuck finds himself feeling annoyed that he almost pulls way from Mark. It’s barely been a week and he’s forgetting about Jaemin already? No wonder why his relationships all happen so fast. He probably never felt any emotional attachment to any of those people – that’s why he was able to quickly drop them just like he did with Jaemin. Donghyuck only hopes that his best friend forgets Mark much faster.

 

If Donghyuck hadn’t stopped himself from running his mouth again, he would’ve asked Mark what his problem is.

 

The light shifts to green and they cross the street.

 

With the silence dragging on and awkwardness starting to build up, Donghyuck changes the topic.

 

“So, when are you gonna show me that song of yours?”

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Donghyuck waits outside of Mark’s house again. And the next day. And the day after that, until Donghyuck has become used to waking up at seven in the morning instead of the usual half past seven, or maybe a quarter till eight. When his parents return home on Friday morning, they give an surprised look when they catch him at the dinner table, eating his breakfast.

 

“Did you get up early for us, Hyuckie?” His mom passes by him and ruffles his hair.

 

“No, actually. I have to go now, bye!”

 

That’s when his parents shoot him a strange look.

 

He grabs his bag, gives his parents a small wave, and makes his way to Mark’s house.

 

It’s a Saturday, and Donghyuck has been lazing in his bed for five hours now and watching random ASMR videos.

 

After another video, the boy decides that it’s time to get up and actually use his limbs.

 

**to: jaemjaemjaem**

**from: hyuckles**

_sent 3:09pm_

bro

r u free today

 

**to: hyuckles**

**from: jaemjaemjaem**

_sent 3:09 pm_

am i just a bro to u :(

and no

 

**to: jaemjaemjaem**

**from: hyuckles**

_sent 3:10pm_

shut up

why

 

**to: hyuckles**

**from: jaemjaemjaem**

_sent 3:11 pm_

im with a friend rn

 

**to: jaemjaemjaem**

**from: hyuckles**

_sent 3:11pm_

u have friends

other than me??

 

**to: hyuckles**

**from: jaemjaemjaem**

_sent 3:12 pm_

ofc i do

unlike you,

 

**to: jaemjaemjaem**

**from: hyuckles**

_sent 3:12pm_

ouch</3

was gonna treat u to ice cream

but nvm for the next two months i guess!

 

**to: hyuckles**

**from: jaemjaemjaem**

_sent 3:13 pm_

wait i was kidding

next time <3

 

**to: jaemjaemjaem**

**from: hyuckles**

_sent 3:13pm_

no >:(

ask ur other friends to treat u

 

**to: hyuckles**

**from: jaemjaemjaem**

_sent 3:14 pm_

hyuckles T_T

 

Donghyuck tosses his phone to the side. He buries his face into his pillow and sighs. _Guess I’m lazing around for the whole day,_ he thinks. He grabs his phone again and scrolls through his messages until he comes across Mark’s.

 

Oh right, Mark exists.

 

Donghyuck decides to send him a text.

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 3:15 pm_

mooork

are you free today?

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 3:20 pm_

yeah! i just got out of class

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 3:21 pm_

class?? its a saturday tho

anyw do u wanna hang?

m bored

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 3:23 pm_

oh sure

where?

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 3:24 pm_

lets go to the park!

meet u there in 20

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 3:24 pm_

wait give me an hour haha

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 3:26 pm_

aight see u there~

 

In half an hour, Donghyuck’s already waiting at the park, talking to the curious kids who would approach him every now and then. It’s probably gonna take a while before Mark arrives, so Donghyuck decides to entertain himself with the kids sitting with him and telling him stories.

 

He’s telling a kid of why his hair is a light brown instead of the usual dark color when he sees Mark approaching in the corner of his eye. Donghyuck gives him a small smile.

 

He shifts back his attention to the kid in front on him. “Hyung has to go now, so I’ll tell you the story another time, alright?” He ruffles the little boy’s hair. The kid says good bye to him and runs off to his friends.

 

Mark sits next to him on the bench.

 

“Hey, Mark.” Donghyuck says.

 

“So, you like kids, huh?”

 

Donghyuck shrugs. “Well, I’ve got to.” Mark looks at him curiously.

 

“My mom runs a daycare and I help out during break sometimes. They’re a pain but they can be quite adorable too.” He laughs.

 

“Oh, that’s nice. Your mom must like kids?” Mark asks him.

 

“Mhm. I think she wanted more than one kid, but I’m all she got.” Donghyuck laughs again. “Plus, she and dad were always quite busy. My dad’s always been away on business trips, so it’d be hard to take care of a lot.” He observes the children laughing and chasing each other in the playground.

 

“Weren’t you like, lonely, though?” Mark seems to have a lot of questions today.

 

Donghyuck pauses for a while. “Eh, not really. Sure, I’d be alone in the house quite a lot of times, but they’re good parents. Despite being busy, they seemed to know how to give me the right amount of attention, I guess.”

 

He shifts his gaze to Mark, who was also looking at the sight in front of them. “How about your parents? What do they do?”

 

“Me?” Mark looks at him. “Well, my mom’s a legal manager. She’s quite the busy woman too, but she was similar to your parents, I guess.”

 

He pauses for a while. “And my dad – he hasn’t been really in the picture for quite some time now.”

 

Donghyuck was about to ask a question about it, but judging by the look on the other boy’s face, it seemed that he didn’t want to discuss it further.

 

Donghyuck leans forward, about to stand up. “Do you wanna get ice cream? My treat.”

 

“Oh, sure.” Mark follows him as he leads the way to the ice cream parlor near the playground.

 

 

 

 

 

A while later, they’re sitting by the window of the small ice cream parlor, cups of ice cream on the table and spoons in their mouths. The place is packed with children – a little chaotic, with all the screaming and laughing – but the two were unbothered, seated away from all the noise.

 

“This is so good,” Mark says with the spoon in his mouth. “How come I’ve never been here?”

 

Donghyuck takes the spoon out of his mouth, leans forward, and his eyes widen – a little dramatically, if one would say. “You’ve never?”

 

“Never been.” Mark continues to scoop ice cream from his cup.

 

Donghyuck gasps. “Like, even as a child? This was like, my second home. I mean, every child in town would call this their second home.”

 

Mark laughs a little awkwardly, dropping his spoon back in the cup. “Guess I was a little different.” He shrugs.

 

The atmosphere suddenly seemed similar to the one in the playground right before they left – Mark looked unsettled and quite uncomfortable too.

 

Donghyuck changes the topic again. “So, you said you were in class earlier?” Whatever it is that bothered Mark, he’ll probably figure it out later.

 

Mark’s expression relaxes. “Yeah, I’m taking extra classes to prepare for college entrance tests.”

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows raise up. “Oh wow, you’re a hard worker.”

 

“I guess you could say that.” Mark laughs. “My mom’s a graduate of the best university in our country, so I don’t really want to disappoint her.”

 

“Oh,” Donghyuck nods slowly. “So, you want to go to the same university?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Good luck with that, Mark.” Donghyuck flashes a smile. “I’m sure you’ll be able to do it. And do great in the university, even.”

 

Mark’s gaze moves to the ground and his ears turn a little pink. “Thanks, Donghyuck.”

 

Outside, Donghyuck’s smile widens, but inside, he just really, really wants to scoff at Mark. With what Mark’s showing him, how can he be break so many hearts? All the blushing, the awkwardness, that kind aura is probably what made those people fall for Mark. And the boy’s probably smart enough to figure out that that act is what makes so many people going for him. He’s probably having the time of his life, hurting so many people emotionally while he remains unbothered, a short time of his life made entertaining by those people. Donghyuck wonders how he doesn’t become attached to these people; he’s got one cold heart, probably.

 

It’s as if Mark’s just putting up an act in front of him – that’s right, Donghyuck thinks. Mark Lee is one hell of an actor. The image he’s putting up is so believable, but Donghyuck won’t fall for it. If Mark wants to play this game, then Donghyuck can join in too.

 

 

 

 

 

“Jaem, pass me the pillow on your right, will you?” Donghyuck asks.

 

It’s a Friday night, and Jaemin finally agreed to hanging out with Donghyuck. They lie on Donghyuck’s bed together, an ice cream tub between them – brought by Jaemin in an attempt to make up for the day that he was too preoccupied to hang out with his best friend – and an anime playing on the laptop in front of them.

 

“No, don’t you have enough over there?” Jaemin brings the spoon, full of mint chocolate ice cream, to his mouth.

 

Donghyuck sighs, “You know it takes a lot of pillows for me to get comfortable.”

 

Jaemin mindlessly throws the pillow to Donghyuck’s face.

 

“You bastard.” The boy huffs.

 

They sit in silence for a while, watching the characters on the screen throw punches at each other.

 

After a while, Donghyuck reaches to pause the anime.

 

“Hey-“ Jaemin starts but Donghyuck cuts him off.

 

“Y’know, Mark and I have been hanging a lot lately these days.”

 

Jaemin looks expressionless. “And?”

 

“Nothing.” Donghyuck shrugs innocently. “I just wanted to tell you about it.”

 

“And?” The boy continues to look unbothered.

 

Donghyuck scoops some ice cream from the tub and says, “I think my plan’s working well. I’ll get back at him in no time, for sure.”

 

Jaemin barely nods before he presses the space bar on the laptop to resume the anime.

 

“Jaem,” Donghyuck groans and pauses the show again.

 

“What?” At this point, Jaemin looks a bit, if not completely, annoyed.

 

“I wanted to ask about his parents...” The other boy starts. “What’s with them? He seems a little awkward when talking about them. I mean, he did mention something about his dad not being in the picture, but something seems off and I thought that you’d know...” He continues.

 

Jaemin sighs. “Hyuck, are you really still pushing with this?”

 

Donghyuck looks at him, with a bit of guilt in his eyes. “Well...” Maybe bringing up Mark wasn’t really a good idea.

 

“Let’s just continue watching.” Jaemin resumes the anime.

 

Looking at his best friend’s face, Donghyuck knows Jaemin’s mood wasn’t really the same as before he brought up the topic of Mark.

 

“Jaem,” Donghyucks whines, leaning his head on the other boy’s shoulder, “I’m sorry,”

 

Jaemin doesn’t budge.

 

Donghyuck continues, “You know you only deserve the best, right? That’s why I can’t let anyone fuck up my best friend like that.”

 

Jaemin continues to look straight ahead, but Donghyuck pokes his side continuously. It isn’t long until a smile breaks on Jaemin’s face.

 

“Fine, you annoying asshead.” Jaemin faces him, “Let me tell you about this guy I met in a cat cafe.”

 

“Uh huh?”

 

“He’s so nice. And he’s about to steal your best friend title.”

 

Donghyuck gasps. “And what’s that homewrecker’s name?”

 

“He’s not a homewrecker,” Jaemin rolls his eyes at his best friend’s antics, “His name’s Lee Jeno.”

 

“Hm, I think I’ve heard that name somewhere...” Donghyuck takes his time remember the name, but Jaemin beats him to it.

 

“He might be in one or two of your classes. He’s in our level, so you might’ve seen him around.”

 

Donghyuck raises a brow, “What’s his insta? I need to know who’s trying to steal my best friend title.”

 

Jaemin laughs at him and pushes him – a little too roughly, maybe. And if the tub of ice cream goes down with Donghyuck’s fall and makes a mess on the rug, then Jaemin won’t admit that it’s his fault.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a Monday afternoon, and the bell has just rung, signaling the end of the school day. Donghyuck’s on his way to the school gates when he passes by a room with a student sitting in front of a desk, writing down something while balancing a guitar on his lap. The student’s back looks all too familiar. He starts to sing, and Donghyuck realizes that it’s Mark’s voice that he’s hearing.

 

By the door, Donghyuck watches as Mark strums the guitar and sings along. The tune is unfamiliar to Donghyuck, so it must be Mark’s own composition, he thinks.

 

After a verse or so, Mark starts rapping while reading from the notebook that he was writing on a few moments ago. Mark’s voice is soft, fitting for the song, and the chords play along well with it. Based on the lyrics, the composition seems to be a love song.

 

The strumming stops and Donghyuck starts to clap. Startled, Mark looks behind too fast.

 

“That was amazing,” Donghyuck says truthfully.

 

“Oh,” Mark sets his guitar against the table. “How long have you been here?”

 

“Not too long,” Donghyuck shrugs. “Is that your own composition?”

 

Mark looks a little shy, “Yeah – I’ve been working on it for a while now.”

 

“It’s amazing. You’re great at what you’re doing, Mark.”

 

“Uh, thanks.” Mark laughs softly and starts to pack up his things.

 

 “Are you gonna head home?” Donghyuck asks.

 

Mark nods.

 

“I am, too. Do you wanna go together?”

 

Mark puts the last of his things in his bag and zips it up. “Sure.” He heads to the door, wheere Donghyuck waits, and starts to walk with him.

 

 

 

 

 

It’s a Wednesday morning, and as per usual, Donghyuck woke up at seven sharp and is out of the house in thirty minutes.

 

The weather report mentioned that the next days will be colder, so Donghyuck decided to bring a jacket. He’s busy putting on the jacket when he reaches the intersection, pausing to wait for the traffic light to change. When he’s all settled, he looks up, and surprisingly, there’s Mark leaning against the pole, looking at him.

 

“Hey, Mark,” Donghyuck waves. “You’re here early.” He reaches the pole and stands next to Mark.

 

“Yeah,” Mark mutters. “I woke up a little early.”

 

Donghyuck watches the cars passing by them. The gush of wind caused by the vehicles makes him feel colder.

 

“Did you wait for long?”

 

Mark coughs into the sleeve of his own jacket. “Not much.” He must be cold too, Donghyuck thinks.

 

“It’s cold today, don’t you think?” The cars come to a stop and they cross the street.

 

“Right,” Mark says before he coughs again. His nose scrunches up.

 

Donghyuck gives him a look, “Are you getting sick?” He asks.

 

“No, no,” Mark rubs his palms together to warm them. “It’s probably just allergies or something.”

 

“Take care though – it’s hard to get sick when there’s school.” At that exact moment, Donghyuck sneezes and the force of it makes him bend down.

 

He stands back up and looks at Mark. A few seconds of silence, and then they both burst out in laughter.

 

“I’m not sick,” Donghyuck laughs, “I barely get sick, anyways.”

 

They continue to walk together with less space in between them only because of the cold weather.

 

Mark’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out to see the words _alarm_ and _snooze_ across his screen – he must’ve forgotten to turn off his alarm. He quickly taps the snooze button and pockets his phone. He glances at Donghyuck and sees that he’s looking ahead and humming a tune softly.

 

No one has to know that Mark set an alarm just so he can wake up a little early and wait at the intersection for Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has not been proof read... i really wanted to post it rn or it wont be posted for the next five months jvnjdvd
> 
> i feel like it's a bit rushed but i'll edit it one day.. maybe :]
> 
> but despite that i hope u enjoyed this chapter! kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop between Mark and Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd again but here it is :D
> 
> this chapter is much shorter but i hope u enjoy it!!

Mark was wrong. It wasn’t just “probably” allergies.

 

Donghyuck gets a text from him on Thursday night while he’s finishing up on a biology worksheet.

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 9:13 pm_

hey hyuck

i cant come to school tomorrow, i got sick

 

The “I also can’t walk with you, I’m sorry” is left unsaid but is clearly implied.

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 9:15 pm_

oh?? it mustve been the weather T_T

get better mark!

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 9:20 pm_

yeah, thanks

 

Donghyuck puts his phone down and sighs. He’ll have to walk alone tomorrow, then. Sighing, he grabs his pencil and proceeds with the worksheet.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, he gets another text from Mark during his last period.

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 2:18 pm_

hyuck, can you do me a favor?

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 2:20 pm_

sure~ what is it?

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 2:21 pm_

can you get my notes from kim jiwoo and drop it off at my house?

i hope it’s not a bother

 

**to: mark lee :)**

**from: donghyuck** **♡**

_sent 2:22 pm_

no ofc not!!

i’ll do it

just tell me where to meet her

 

**to: donghyuck** **♡**

**from: mark lee :)**

_sent 2:22 pm_

alright thanks hyuck :)

 

When the bell rings, he stays back outside of the room for a while – Mark told him that Jiwoo will be meeting him in his last class.

 

Not more than a few minutes later, a short girl approaches Donghyuck and taps his shoulder.

 

“Hey, you’re Donghyuck, right?” She asks with a wide smile.

 

The said boy turns around. “Yeah,”

 

“Here are Mark’s notes,” She hands him the sheets of paper, all compiled in a folder. “I kind of owe him a favor, so y’know.” She shrugs.

 

“Oh, thanks.” Donghyuck says, accepting the folder.

 

“He should be the one thanking me.” Kim Jiwoo replies, rolling her eyes in a joking manner. “Anyways, that’s all. Bye!” And with that, she runs off to the other direction.

 

 

 

Donghyuck finds himself in front of Mark’s house, waiting for someone to answer the door. It takes quite a while, but when the door opens, he’s greeted by the sight of Mark looking like a wreck. This brings a frown to Donghyuck’s face.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks.

 

 “Yeah, I just caught the cold, is all.”

 

“Just a cold?”

 

“Mhm,” Mark sniffs, “I’ve taken my meds, so it’ll be gone soon enough.”

 

Donghyuck nods. “Here’s your notes.” He says, handing Mark the folder.

 

When Mark’s hand brushes against Donghyuck’s, he almost flinches from the heat of it.

 

“Are you sure it’s just a cold?” Donghyuck feels Mark’s forehead. “I think you have a fever.”

 

“It’s not really-“

 

Donghyuck cuts him off and enters the house, “You’re probably even too tired to walk all the way here and answer the door,” Mark lets him enter.

 

“Is there someone taking care of you?” Donghyuck asks.

 

“Well,” Mark hesitates, “My mom’s at work, so...”

 

Donghyuck sighs, “You should lie down. Where’s your room?”

 

Mark leads him to his room and Donghyuck follows. The younger boy makes him lie down on his bed.

 

“Wait here,” He says.

 

Donghyuck finds the kitchen and prepares a bowl of water with ice and a small towel. He’s not really familiar with Mark’s house, so it takes him a while to locate the things he needs. He grabs a glass of water too, seeing as Mark didn’t really have a bottle of water in sight in his room.

 

When he returns to the room, Mark’s eyes are closed, almost asleep.

 

Donghyuck sighs. It’s a good thing that it’s the weekend, or the older boy probably would have missed a few more days of classes. He dips the towel in the tub and squeezes the excess water and starts to wipe Mark’s face and neck. Mark sighs as Donghyuck does this, and soon enough, he has fallen asleep already. Donghyuck does it a few more times and when he’s done with that, he dips the towel in the ice cold water again, folds it into a small rectangle, and places it on Mark’s forehead.

 

Checking the time, it’s only 3:42 in the afternoon. Donghyuck decides to stay and watch after Mark. He feels bad that the guy is dealing with his fever alone, and he probably had to drag himself out of the bed to answer the door earlier. Thinking about it, Donghyuck could have left Mark to care for himself – he’s not a child anyways. But other than that, he looked as if he was about to pass out when he answered the door, and Donghyuck had enough conscience to help Mark out – he already did by bringing him his notes, anyways.

 

Donghyuck takes his phone out of his pocket and decides to play games to pass time.

 

 

 

Mark wakes up three hours later, and Donghyuck doesn’t even notice how much time has passed, being too preoccupied with his phone and checking up on Mark once in a while.

 

“Hey,” Mark says, voice a little rough from sleep.

 

Donghyuck pauses his game. “You feeling better now?” He asks.

 

“Yeah,” The older boy sits up on his bed. “You should head home now. It’s late.” He says, looking at dark night sky through the window.

 

Donghyuck looks at the time and he finds himself a little surprised that it’s been that long. “Oh,”

 

“I’ll walk you out,” Mark moves to make his way down the bed, but the other boy stops him.

 

“No, it’s fine. I’ll let myself out.” Donghyuck packs up his things. “And I’ll make sure to lock the door – don’t worry.”

 

Mark nods, “Thanks for taking care of me, Hyuck.”

 

“It’s no problem,” Donghyuck gives him a genuine smile. “Don’t forget to eat after a while. It’s almost dinner time.”

 

“Mom will be home in a few,” Mark says while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“’Kay,” Donghyuck makes his way to the door. “Feel better soon, Mark.”

 

Mark smiles from his bed and gives Donghyuck a little wave.

 

 

 

 

 

The next week, Donghyuck asks Mark to help him on his biology project because he really, really needs help and the older boy is definitely better than Donghyuck when it comes to science.

 

So now, they’re sitting on the floor of Donghyuck’s room with his laptop and some handouts laid out before them.

 

After Mark reads out the instruction for the task, he stares at Donghyuck. “Are you sure you need help? I think that even a fifth grader can do this.” He says after a while.

 

“Oh, really?” Donghyuck leans over to read the paper in Mark’s hands. It’s about genetics – particularly the Punnett square.

 

Donghyuck greens sheepishly. “I actually may have not read the instructions yet.”

 

Mark just laughs at him, a bit forgivingly. “It’s fine. Let’s just get it started.” He says and drags the laptop nearer to them.

 

“So, it says that you just have to choose three physical characteristics that you have and make punnett squares with that, considering the same characteristics of your parents.” Mark reads, “Oh, it also says here; _you may also use characters from a cartoon as long as they are blood related._ ”

 

“They could’ve given this one to third graders...” Donghyuck mutters. Mark laughs.

 

“I think it’ll be easier if I just do it with myself – you’d probably only find one or two physical characteristics in cartoon characters.”

 

 

Halfway into the project, they decide to take a break when they’ve read too much about dominant and recessive alleles. Donghyuck gets up to lie on his bed and invites Mark to do the same.

 

“Why didn’t we sit on the bed earlier? My ass hurts.” Donghyuck complains, voice muffled a bit by the pillow. He sits up properly on the bed and sees Mark still standing.

 

Donghyuck throws a pillow at him, “I told you to get on – what are you still doing there?”

 

Mark grabs the pillow that had fallen on the floor and takes it with him to the bed, “You were kinda taking up the whole bed earlier, so,” He sits on the bed next to Donghyuck with the pillow on his lap.

 

“Makes sense.” Donghyuck shrugs. “I was thinking, what if the punnett squares don’t match? Like – what if I’m actually adopted. That’s happened before, right? Maybe I should ask for my parent’s blood types and check it out myself...” He continues to go on about punnett squares and only stops when he notices Mark zoning out.

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck calls out. “Did the project fry your brain? I mean, it’s not that hard but –“ He gets cut off when he feels warm lips against his own.

 

_Oh. That’s sudden_.

 

The kiss doesn’t last long. It’s only a few seconds when he feels Mark’s presence close to him disappear.

 

Donghyuck stares at him.

 

“I’m sorry – I should’ve asked, Donghyuck, I don’t –“ Mark sounds breathless despite the kiss lasting only for a few seconds.

 

“No, Mark, it’s fine –“

 

“Donghyuck.” Mark’s voice suddenly sounds louder and firmer. “I need to tell you,” He pauses for a while.

 

“I think I like you. I know it’s only been a few months – not even a few – but somehow, I started liking you. I don’t usually like someone else this fast but uh, I guess it was different this time. I know it might be weird since you’re best friends with Jaemin – but it’s totally fine if you can’t return my feelings. I’d understand. Heck, I’d more than understand.” Mark says, all in one breath. He’s staring down at his socks, playing with a loose string.

 

And there it goes. Really, Donghyuck barely put any effort into this plan of his but it’s presenting itself so perfectly right in front of him. It seems too good to be true. When was the last time that anything ever gone his way like this?

 

Donghyuck’s not wasting this chance – he’s been ready to play Mark’s game long ago. He’s already done with his first move, and now it’s Donghyuck’s turn.

 

He takes Mark’s fiddling hands in his, “Mark,” he says, “I like you too, okay? We can go at our own pace. And don’t worry about Jaemin – we’ve talked about it.”

 

Rather than looking ecstatic, Mark looks a little worried. “Are you sure? You’re – you’re fine with this?”

 

Donghyuck’s about to burst if Mark doesn’t drop his act.

 

He gives Mark a gentle smile, “Everything’s completely fine with me, Mark.”

 

The older boy finally smiles, “So, uh, we’re dating now?”

 

“If that’s what you want, Mark.” Donghyuck teases. Mark laughs and holds the other boy’s hands a bit tighter.

 

Donghyuck has already completed the first part of his plan. All that’s left is to make Mark fall in love with him even more, and then break his heart to tiny, little pieces – enough to make him quit whatever he’s done to all those people – to Jaemin. Donghyuck feels powerful having everything in the palm of his hand, as if the universe is following his command and bringing to him whatever he wishes.

 

_This is only the beginning, Mark Lee._

A couple hours later, Jaemin sits on the couch with Donghyuck while he rattles on about the earlier events from the day. When Mark headed home, Donghyuck went on his way to Jaemin’s house despite it being a little far.

 

“And Jaemin, I’m gonna get back at him so bad. He won’t try and fuck up anyone else anymore after this.” Donghyuck ends, buzzing with excitement. He waits for Jaemin’s reply, but when he looks at his best friend’s face, he looks expressionless. Suddenly, the excitement that Donghyuck felt wasn’t there anymore.

 

“Aren’t you going to stop?” Jaemin says, his voice hard as stone.

 

Donghyuck frowns, “Why would I? It’s going so well already. I only need to do a bit of stuff here and there and –“

 

“Donghyuck, you don’t need to get revenge for me.” Jaemin stands up, “I’m already over him. I don’t care about him anymore. He can go and do what he wants – in time he’ll realize what he’s doing wrong. Donghyuck, you’re being immature by purposely hurting his feelings. You’re wasting your energy on something that you get nothing out of.”

 

Donghyuck sighs and stands up from the couch, facing Jaemin, “Can’t you see that I’m doing this for you? I can’t stand the sight of him doing this bullshit again and again –“

 

“Are you doing it for me, or for yourself?” Jaemin gives him a cold glare. “You know, I’ve already moved on, but it seems like my own best friend still hasn’t.”

 

Donghyuck finds himself unable to say anything.

 

“Please, just leave.” Jaemin says as he climbs up the stairs, leaving Donghyuck alone.

 

 

That night, Donghyuck drags himself home with a heavy heart and unclear thoughts running around his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope mark and donghyuck's relationship doesn't seem too fast?? cause if i dragged it on it might be too boring but pls trust me on this like this isnt even near half of the plot njdsfn
> 
> side note: the last time i studied bio was like 3 yrs ago so if something sounds off im sorry HDJSH
> 
> anyways, i hope u guys enjoyed this chap!! ill try to update faster ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! (its where i get my motivation from)
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/taehy2n) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisun9)


End file.
